Bad Dreams
by TaraneePheonix
Summary: A shoujo ai story HT, don't like it don't read, no flames please. I like this pairing cuz i think they make quite a sweet couple together. T for safety. no offence to other shippers since i do prefer TxN and HxE


-1Bad Dreams

Hay Lin was preparing for here sleepover, the rest of W.I.T.C.H. were staying the night at the silver dragon and bedding had to be sorted, so did food, that was easy, and drinks could be sorted later. The other girls would be arriving soon, right, futon couch, camp bed, double air bed, someone's gonna have to go top to tail. Cornelia's gonna want the camp bed, Irma'll tickle me if we go top to tail so I'll let Will and Tara decide for themselves.

Drrriiinnng, someone just walked through the front door, she trailed up the stairs and into the restaurant. It was Will, I guess she gets the choice then.

"Hiya, I've set us up in the basement only we're short of a bed so you've got a choice of two, Top to tail with me or on the air bed with Irma?"

"Um, I guess I'll go on the air bed"

"Ok, you know where to go, I'll join you when the others arrive" Will walked away and headed downstairs to the HQ/ clubhouse the W.I.T.C.H. gang had set up for themselves.

Drrriiinnng, there goes the door again. This time it was Cornelia.

"Hi Hay Lin"

"Hi, we're in the basement, Will's already down there, you're sleeping on the camp bed"

"We're very organised aren't we?" Cornelia left and headed downstairs. Hay Lin patiently waited for her next guest, it was of course Taranee, her eyes sparkling in the sunset through the window, they looked… Hay Lin shook her head a little and calmly explained the bedding situation, no objections, that's good. Taranee went to join Will and Cornelia. Irma was of course last as usual, she and Hay Lin went down to the basement to join the others, as they reached the bottom of the stairs Hay Lin was hit in the face with a pillow

"oof, who through that?" the pillows stopped flying and everyone pointed at Will. "This means war" She picked up a pillow and flung it at Will, missed and hit Cornelia who retaliated, also missed and hit Irma. Everything started up again, the pillows started flying again. After the fight was over, and Will and Irma had had to call a truce, Hay Lin decided that it was time for dinner so went upstairs and gathered the plates of food that lay ready for them on the warming plates and took them downstairs to where everyone was waiting. After dinner it was time for the movie marathon. Eventually everyone else was asleep, Hay Lin turned off the TV and settled down aswell. Soon the darkness of dreams claimed her too.

She awoke suddenly, not quite sure why. She glanced around, Will and Irma sleeping peacefully on the air bed, Cornelia on the air bed but…where was Taranee, she wasn't at the other end of the futon. Hay Lin climbed out of her sleeping bag and quickly but quietly made her way upstairs and into the kitchen, there she was, sitting on one of the stools staring out the window with her back to Hay Lin. Hay Lin walked across the kitchen and laid a hand on Taranee's shoulder. She jumped and twisted round, "Oh, Hay Lin, you scared me!"

"Sorry, what's up?" Hay Lin had the nagging doubt that something was bothering her friend

"Nothing much, I just had a bad dream" Hay Lin wasn't convinced

"That's not all that's worrying you is it?" Taranee heaved a sigh

"No, it's not, well it kind of is but it feels a lot worse than it sounds"

"So, what is it?"

"I…I don't want to sound childish"

"I won't laugh, or tell the others, pinky swear" This was now a mystery Hay Lin wanted to get to the bottom of, she hated her friends being upset

"I can't"

"You can"

"no"

"I'll tickle you"

"you wouldn't"

"I would"

"I'll squeal and wake everyone up" this was going nowhere

"Just tell me"

"no"

"Okay, I'll tell you what, if you tell me then, I'll tell you something you want to know about me" another sigh.

"alright, it's always the same and it always feels so real… I'm alone, scared and powerless and running from…from…"

"from who?"

"frost" Tara shuddered

""the hunter?" Hay Lin was surprised

"Yeah"

"well, that's understandable, you're obviously scared of him and with good reason, he's kidnapped you twice"

"and he does it every night in the dream, that's what happens next, I get cornered and he grabs my wrist, then everything changes, I'm in one of those bubble prisons, still powerless and alone and I know that there's no-one to save me…" she trailed off. Hay Lin was in awe

"how long has this been going on?"

"three weeks"

"how could you keep quiet for so long? It's partly our fault we should've noticed how tired you looked" this was true as Hay Lin looked now she could see dark rings under her friends eyes normally hidden by her glasses

"you can't blame yourself, I should've said something but I didn't want to sound like a scaredy cat"

"you don't, it does actually sound very scary and from your point of view it must have been terrifying the two worst situations in your life and your put in them both every night"

"it's just that feeling of being alone, helpless, powerless, friendless, it hurts so much"

"I think you need some soothing tea" Hay Lin bustled making the tea as quietly as possible. As they sat sipping Hay Lin said

"All you've got to remember is that no matter what we will always come for you and that you are never powerless, the strongest of all your powers is your love and compassion and that can't be taken away" Taranee smiled over the rim of her cup.

"Thanks Hay Lin, you're a really special fried, you understood and lifted me up when I thought no-one could" she put down her cup and went back to bed.

"It's okay, I just wish you knew how special you are to me" Hay Lin whispered, she sighed "I wish you knew" She put the cups in the sink and went downstairs for another lonely night because even though she was surrounded by her friends she was still alone. The ongoing façade of her perfect life that wasn't actually perfect. She still needed love in her life, not family love but real love. All she wanted was to be loved back.


End file.
